Another not so bright idea
by biankies
Summary: Another author got her mad this time she goes to Manhattan will the crazy fangirl whack it up again or will one unlucky (Okay maybe lucky) author get a visit from newsies? Read and find out. It is funny I promise. Just a silly one shot that I actually hope you will find funny too.


Okay so here is another story. A reader of mine asked me to look into writing one of my character actually going to Manhattan. I hope I do not disappoint with this one. I think the ending is a little rushed but hey it works out in the end the character is rushed and over excited so bear with me on this one.

Okay now onto the important disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing!

Now shout outs:

Sis21k thanks for letting me mention your story and have my character (whom needs some serious help) want revenge on you for not posting. You are an awesome writer keep at it hon.

Choirnerd98: Thanks for all the awesome shout outs you deserve one too. You are an awesome writer and thanks plenty for not thinking I am weird and not minding it when I call you things like hon or kid. Thanks for the awesome stories and one shots you post. Never stop writing them hon.

You guys are stuck with me. Thanks for helping me keep a bit of light heartedness in the rush that is my life. You guys are awesome and ssssoooo stuck with me as long as you guys write and I have access to fanfiction.

Now onto the story of a rather mental fan-girl...

Another not so bright idea

What in the name of all things newsies was I thinking?! Seriously! I need to get a life. Yeah that would be good! One that does not involve getting people mad enough to chase you all around a version of New York you are not familiar with especially if you suck at directions like me! Yeah I should definitely rethink my version of getting back at someone not to mention what in the name of all things newsie was I thinking?

Yeah I know explanation needed! Well you'll get it! So bear with me here.

So yeah there I was sitting in my room and reading a fanfic on my brand new phone. (Yeah the other one is somewhere in 1899 Brooklyn. Needless to say mom was not happy so I am now grounded.) Well this writer called Sis21k has this awesome story called Silence speaks but still does the story get an update? NO! No updates as much as I like 'em.

So what is the solution to this? Go back in time to get the cavalry and not Brooklyn this time! Heck if I start seeing Spot I'm beyond outta there. Manhattan it is. Ooh I'm gonna see Crutchie! I will not freak out! I will not freak out! Okay I will try to not freak out.

Well first things first. I gotta call my good old friend the private detective. Seriously how am I going to get a bunch of Manhattan Newsies to 'talk' the offending author of a nerve wrecking story and get the person to write again. (Seriously nerve wrecking. Why did it have to be Snyder the Spider?! Why?!)

Any-whoo. I needed time to put together an outfit that would not make me look like me in case there are some murderous Brooklyn idiots around. (Okay so just one is out to get me and that one happens to be the one newsboy in charge and the one who knows Jack Kelly. Okay huge disguise needed. Definitely dressing like a boy, no loose hair this time, maybe a pair of thick glasses? Okay back to thinking not too pleasant thoughts about Sis21k now.)

Well anyway. Three days later and I have a perfect outfit, I have a copy of the address I need the newsies to go to and I know who I am going to ask to reason with the mean author and I have the perfect disguise. Not to mention the fact that I have my brand new phone stashed away in my room. (Yeah I wonder where my other one went. Mom wasn't too happy when I told her it was snitched at the café.)

Okay so I'm all set now. I have my newest newsie outfit complete with glasses so thick they make me look like not me. No way Spotty-boy can see through this one. That is if I run in to him which I seriously doubt, he's not called the king of Brooklyn for living in Manhattan that's for sure. So now I have to focus on getting Jack, Davey and Crutchie and a few other cute ones and Romeo and Les. (Not that they aint adorable kids or nothing and I just don't want to sound odd and well you know. Okay back to wanting the newsies get the author of Silence speaks to tell me whether or not Mouse is ever going to talk and everything. Yeah that's a nice thought. And I am just about rambling your head off. Well deal with it. I love newsies and I am on a roll here. So yeah pretty much deal with it!)

Any-whoo. On to the time machine! 1899 Manhattan here I come. Sis21k you better run and hide! The newsies are coming! Mwahahahaha. They will make you write one way or another. I know it. Oh this is going to be awesome. Well if I don't whack it all up again. (Which apparently I just did. Oh for the love of newsies when will I ever learn?)

So there I was stepping out of my pretty time machine and into the very busy streets of Brooklyn. Wait, Brooklyn! This isn't right. I am supposed to land in Manhattan. Oh for the love of Crutchie what did I do this time?! I might have forgotten to reset it or did I choose the wrong burrow? well whatever it was doesn't matter right now. Now I have to run after all it is a matter of life and Spot Conlon here and right now meeting that bummer could very well mean death and I love my life!

Okay stay outta sight and make sure no newsies see you. Right that sound like a good plan. Well right now there is an alley nearby so I am most definitely heading there. Well that was a good idea but when has luck ever been on my side? Never that's when. Yeah well I have rotten luck all right and that held true when I was in the alley. That was when a Brooklyn newsie called Spot showed up right behind me. He asked me what we were hiding from and I practically jumped outta my skin. Well I did say I was the unluckiest person in the history of unlucky people.

Well at least my disguise fooled him. It fooled him a little too good. And he really was about to soak me for trespassing when I rather nervously stammered that I was a new Manhattan newsie and I was lost real good. As for the reason I was hiding I said that I was real nervous of a kid called Spot that Jack told me to stay away from. Well it worked. At least he didn't beat the snot outta me right there. The not too good part was the fact that he took it upon himself to take a lost newsie home. Who knew he was actually helpful when he wanted to be. (Either that or he wanted to talk to Jack about turfs or something like that. Yeah that makes sense. Spot is not a nice guy.)

Now I know running away would have been the best idea but Spot was holding by my collar and he said 'no runnin' away kid'. I guess I could have looked like I was thirteen or something since I am not the tallest kid and my new pair of specs practically dominated my face. So at least he didn't realize I was the one that kinda insulted and humiliated him. ( Okay so maybe telling Spot I was a new newsie wasn't the best idea but then again I already did and for the love of al things newsie I just had to hope he isn't a Snyder kinda guy ( which means bad and yeah I know brackets inside brackets. Deal with it!) and he didn't soak me or nothing.)

Yeah so there we were on the front steps of the Lodging house and boy was it awesome! I was absolutely excited but I knew I had to stay in character or I was not going to have all my teeth any more. What would I tell my mom then. 'Oh yeah I slipped out and used the time machine you don't think actually works and then had the meanest newsie soak out all my teeth.' That would go very well. She would definitely believe me. (yeah right asylum here I come.)

Okay so did you know how grouchy Race can get when you wake him up? Well let me tell you that he rivals Spot Conlon after you sidestepped his attack and landed him in the water. Yeah that bad. ( Sis21k you had better be grateful for this. Seriously I am about to get murdered by my second favourite newsie here!)

Any way. Race seriously needs to accompany Spot to some seriously good anger management classes. He is like a bear with a hurt tooth that was woken up early during hibernation. (No I do not know that first hand you..., you..., you Delancey wannabe. Yeah I said it!) Well, yeah lets go with the short version and just say that it was a bad thing Jack was out and Race was a raging bear and Spot wasn't happy with me lying to him and Race was mad that I used Jack's mane and the other boys weren't too happy either and in the confusion I might have thought it best to slip out. I was seen and Race, Davey (whom was apparently sleeping in the lodging house), Romeo, Buttons, Crutchie and Spot decided to follow me. We ran into Jack and he joined the chase and somehow we all landed ourselves in Brooklyn in my oh so spacious time machine (I am being sarcastic ya nitwit).

So yeah we were all royally stuck in my time machine and someone activated it without knowing (I blame Buttons who was pushing buttons and for the love of Jack Kelly please keep up with me!)

Well the whole speaker count down thing kinda got them quiet and gave me time to cancel the whole mishap waiting to happen. (I blame it all on Sis21k for refusing to update as much as I like. Seriously how hard can it be to finish a story like Silence speaks in one day?!) I don't mind a bunch of Newsies in my Room but I don't think my mom would be happy with a bunch of boys in my room in the middle of the night. (Yeah I can see it now my mom is gonna kill them for being there then kill me for inviting them, then them again for their clothes and me again for being obsessed with newsies. But can you blame me they are awesome!).

Okay so anyway I had to get them settled and everything and then there was the small beeping in my built in computer. It was an e-mail from mom telling me that I am grounded for two weeks for leaving my room when I am grounded for loosing my phone and that I had better not loose the new one. No worries there mommy dearest I am not loosing my phone because I was smarter this time I hid it in my room. Oh I see she must have tried calling me and I didn't answer. (I am blaming you know who.. cough 'Sis21k'... for this one. Okay I am blaming everything on her, well it was her habit of not updating everyday that got me into this whole adventure in the first place.)

While I was reading it Davey was asking a billion questions. Romeo and Crutchie were babbling about everything. Buttons was pressing all the buttons (and he very nearly sent us to the future twice and not to mention the awful music channel he found) and Race was pointing out which buttons he needed to push wile smoking a cigar (he had his feet on the side of my control panel!). That left Spot and Jack who were arguing about what exactly my laptop was and yeah I brought it with me.

"All right everyone quiet!" I shouted after about ten minutes of that racket.

"No one tells me what ta do!" Spot protested and I tossed the nearest thing, which happened to be a pillow, at his head. (Yeah don't ask cause I don't know.)

"Buttons stop pressing buttons. Race, No smoking. Davey there's a book over there go read it. Romeo and Crutchie for the love of peace please shut up. Jack that's a laptop. Spot shut up 'cause I'm in charge here." I ordered and everyone looked at me like I had grown a second head.

I looked around at them and ordered them all to get out and I told Davey he could keep the book. I mean it was already published at the time so it's no big deal. Now anyway down to business. I had to get them to actually listen to me. I know I had them all in my time machine a few seconds ago but I am not into kidnapping. That is why I need the newsies in the first place.

So there I was proposing my idea to the Manhattan boys when a certain newsie puts two and two together and lets just say this guy can hold a grudge and I was so outta there since he told me he I was going to get soaked.

Well you win sis21k you can update whenever you blooming like!


End file.
